


The Pevensies

by sehruncreative



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehruncreative/pseuds/sehruncreative
Summary: This is a short something I've written about the Pevensies





	The Pevensies

The Pevensies were a different sort of children.  
They were angry, angry at the world but still always kind. They were full of such contradictions. When they played in the garden they looked so free and wild and then, sometimes, they would sit on the steps in front of the house with empty, longing eyes. They were carefree like children but talked like adults. They didn't play Knights and Princesses but Kings and Queens.

When the youngest was caught throwing knives the other parents forbade their children to go even near the Pevensies. They are dangerous, they would say, we don't want you to get hurt.

The news of the train accident were a shock for the neighborhood.  
The Pevensies were always so full of life and even when strange they were children still.

The oldest daughter stood stone faced and still next to the graves. Not a single tear rolled down her face and when she left it was a woman that closed the graveyard gate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
This is my first story one here so feedback would be nice :D  
Have a wonderful day!


End file.
